1. Field
The present invention generally relates to a reception technology, and more particularly, to an FM receiver that receives an FM signal and method for receiving an FM signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An FM (Frequency Modulation) receiver of a direct conversion method changes an RF signal into a baseband signal by quadrature detection and then amplifies the baseband signal by an amplifier. Since an unnecessary direct-current component is output by the amplifier, the FM receiver reduces the direct-current component included in the baseband signal by a coupling capacitor. Further, the FM receiver FM-detects the baseband signal in which the direct-current component has been reduced (for example, see Patent document No. 1).